gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Morgan
Cameron Ann "Cammie" Morgan is the main protagonist of the series, and the daughter of the late Matthew Morgan and his wife Rachel Morgan. Physical description Ally Carter said that, "Cammie is average. In every way average. She's the chameleon, remember? (Chameleon is her code name.) She's not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, too anything." Though many of her friends, family and teachers say she looks like her mother, (who is, according to Cammie, breathtakingly beautiful) Cammie sees herself as, well, average. She is also tender headed, so it really hurts if someone pulls her hair. She is, however, prettier than she probably gives herself credit for. (But who wouldn't feel ugly next to Macey or boring next to Bex or fat next to Liz?) Cammie has shoulder length dishwatee blond hair, except for the time she bleached her hair in Out of Sight. Out of Time. In United We Spy, she is described as having a fringe to cover up a scar on her forehead. Cammie's general school uniform is a blouse, a knit vest, a plaid skirt, and knee socks. Ally Carter stated that the uniforms on the books are not necessarily matching the real school uniform, but just a "thumbnail" so people can tell each book from each other. Cammie, on her first CoveOps mission, was wearing a knit top. Cammie usually doesn't "dress to impress" (unless Macey got to her). Her Chameleon genes probably tend to choose simple and plain for her missions rather than flashy. Cammie is 15 years old in CMH, but throughout the series she ages until she is 18 years old. Cammie has the potential to kill (as we've seen in OSOT), but rarely does, and is never conscious of the killing. ''Foods'' Cammie Morgan loves the Gallagher academy's chef (who used to work at the white house)! She is always talking about his killer creme brûlée. Every Sunday night Cammie eats with her mother, Rachel Morgan has to cook a meal for herself and her daughter (edible or not she still tries). Rachel can not make toast without burning the bread to ashes. Cammie's favourite food is peanut m&ms and gummy bears, creme brûlée, the chef's soup and waffles. Also loves ice-cream!! Personality As a student at Gallagher Academy, Cammie is smart, and she does not like having the spotlight on her, but she is a very good leader. She tends to second guess herself early on in the series, but as the series developes she grows more confident in her abilities. She is very compassionate but devoted to being a good spy. She looks up to her mother and later her Aunt Abby, and she hopes to be as good of a spy as them someday. When Macey McHenry first showed up at Gallagher Academy, Cammie tried to make her not want to go to school there. But when Cammie met Josh, she turned to Macey for help. Macey and Cammie then became friends because Macey seemed to be the only one who understood how she felt about Josh. She also understood Cammie's frustrations in the second book, Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, when the whole Gallagher Academy went crazy over the visiting of the Blackthorne boys. Overall, Cammie is a brave, compassionate, dedicated, loyal, smart, and strong person. Spy Status Cammie *CODE NAME: Chameleon* was a student (Senior) at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women in Out of Sight Out of Time, which is, although the teachers don't condone it, commonly referred to as a "spy school". She knows her way around her school more than anyone, cutting through secret passageways and such. She is known as a CIA legacy. At the age of 4, Cammie cracked NSA's Sapphire Series. At the age of 9, she successfully trailed her father through a shopping mall to find out what he was getting her for Christmas. Cammie is known as a pavement artist (someone who can blend in with the crowd and place ), just like her father. Likewise, her code name is "The Chameleon". She often has hunches which shbute will investigate, to find they were correct. She often knows more than the teachers think she does. She is one of the top students at the academy but is often not recognized for it, due to her tendency to blend in. Cammie is so skilled at the art of blending in that even her best friends cannot pick her out of a crowd. (Which is even more impressive when you consider that her best friends are spies-in-training also.) So far, only Zach and Josh have been able to pick her out of a crowd somewhat easily. According to UWS she currently speaks 14 languages, fluently. In United We Spy, it is implied that she is a college student at the time of graduation. Later she is at a college campus and is called in on a mission for the CIA. Whether she works for whatever agency wants her and is a part-time student is never specified. It is said, however, that Cammie is attending Georgetown University. Family Rachel Morgan Cammie's mother, Rachel Morgan, is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy and a former CIA agent. She is beautiful and people tend to "drool" over her. There are various rumors suggesting that she has killed several men with obscure objects, such as a 'People' magazine. Cammie once wondered if her mother has two sets of hands: one for being a spy and headmistress, and another for mother-daughter moments. During her near-suicide, her mother cared for her deeply, as said in the statement in Only the Good Spy Young. From Out of Sight, Out of Time, Chapter Forty: But the fall didn't come. I looked up to see my mother gripping my left arm, my best friend holding my right. Behind me, Liz was scampering through the window, yelling for help. I should have weighed too much for them to hold on to for that long, but neither hand that gripped mine even shook. They would have held me forever while I dangled there, legs floating free in the breeze while Dr. Steve's taillights faded into the night. "We have you, ''Cammie," Bex said. "We have you."'' My mom didn't say anything. Tears dripped off her face and onto mine as I stared up at the woman I wanted more than anything to become. "Do you hear the music, Mom?" "No, sweetheart. No. I don't hear it." She shook her head. Terror and tears filled her eyes. The wind felt colder, washing over me. "Neither do I." Matthew Morgan Cammie's father, Matthew Morgan, was also a CIA agent. He died on a secret mission (during her sixth-grade year) that she did not know much about except that he went on a mission and didn't come back. In Out of Sight, Out of Time Cammie found out that he died while trying to complete the mission. She also finds out his mission was to bring down the Circle of Cavan. In Only the Good Spy Young, in his journal, Cammie read that he went toward leads of the Circle of Cavan for Mr. Solomon, which is why Mr. Solomon feels responsible for Matthew's disappearance. Matthew, like Cammie, was a pavement artist. On Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover , Aunt Abby mentions her father was so good, he pulled off eating chocolate (only evidence was a smudge of chocolate on his face) without her noticing. Cammie's grandparents on her father's side live on a ranch in Nebraska where she spends her summers and Christmas vacations. Abigail Cameron Abigail Cameron, or "Aunt Abby", is Cammie's aunt on her mother's side. Abby is somewhat of a stereotypical spy: beautiful, witty and mysterious. Until the beginning of Cammie's Junior year, Cammie had not seen or heard from her aunt since the death of her father. This really hurt Cammie, implying that the two had been close previously. Abby started a small romantic relationship with Cammie's teacher, Joe Solomon, when she came to Gallagher to protect Cammie's friend, Macey McHenry. She is very strong and notes often that she believes "Rules are optional". She is a blunt, willing and a very funny character which makes her a well-liked person in the Gallagher Academy. She tends to get quite serious when dealing with Cammie's saftey and the Circle, though, showing that she knows where to draw the line between fun and work. Joseph Solomon Joe Solomon becomes part of Cammie's family in United We Spy, when he marries her mother, Rachel Morgan(who does that). In the beginning of the series, Mr. Solomon enters Cammie's life when he becomes her Covert Operations teacher. In the first book, Ally Carter subtly forshadowed Mr. Solomon's marriage to Rachel Morgan by Josh asking Cammie what her last name is and her replying with Solomon. Through the series, Cammie really looks up to Mr. Solomon and even believed him when he said he wasn't a traitor in Only the Good Spy Young. It is made obvious that she wishes to one day become as good a spy as he is. When she spots the diamond ring on her mom's finger in United We Spy, she is very happy that Mr. Solomon is going to become part of her family and gives her blessing to the marriage immediatly. She says that she knew Joe Solomon loved her, but he was in love with her mom and that part of her knew that he always has been. Her obvious excitement for the marriage is shown when she says: "What do I call him? I mean, I can't exactly call him Mr. Solomon. Or do I? Do I call him Mr. Solomon? Or Joe? I mean, he's still my teacher. But he's also going to be my stepfather. Do stepfathers get called 'stepfather?'" Overall, she is very happy that Joe Solomon becomes her prime father figure by the end of the book. Relationships Joshua Abrams In I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You, Cammie meets Josh on her first CoveOps mission. She later "accidentally" (after extensive backround research) bumps into him in Roseville and they secretly start dating by her sneaking out in secret passageways. Cammie makes up a cover story (Don't forget Suzie!)and he believes her without question, because unfortunately, he is not a spy and does not know what really goes on behind her school's walls. They kiss, but after a few dates, everything goes wrong because Josh is just a normal boy and Cammie's destined for the life of a spy. Josh then tries to rescue her during her CoveOps final because he believed she had been kidnapped. Then they tried to talk everything out but Josh would never understand why she had lied to him and Cammie couldn't tell him why due to the covert operations of her school. Her mother then takes him back to the Gallagher Academy and tells him everything. She then proceeds to give him a special memory erasing tea which he believes is regular tea. Thus is the reason Cammie does not know exactly how much Josh remembers about her. In CMH, Josh is still in love with Cammie and hasn't moved on when he is in a new relationship with DeeDee. Zach only tries to Kiss Cammie because he saw Joshs reflection in the window and tried to show Josh that Cammie is his. Zachary Goode In Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy, Cammie first meets Zach while he's tailing her on a CoveOps mission. He, embarrassingly beats her at her own game. The next day, he and 14 other students from Blackthorne arrive at the Gallagher Academy to spend the semester there. He chooses Cammie as his guide. To Cammie, Zach is a handsome boy who seems to know things about her that should be secrets. At the begining of CMH Cammie keeps telling herself she doesn't like him but it seems that he and Cammie both have mutual crushes. They kiss at the end of the book but they make no effort to establish a steady relationship. He constantly refers to her as "Gallagher Girl" and not her real name. In Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover , Cammie notices that he continually pops up at random and frequently dangerous points in her life. He follows her on the Winters~McHenry Campaign in a disguise to make sure that she (Cammie) is safe. Throughout Only the Good Spy Young, Cammie's relationship with Zach grows much deeper. Zach tells Cammie the truth about Blackthorne Institute for Boys. In the tombs, Zach attempts to kill himself and an enemy just to ensure Cammie's safety, although it backfired. At the end of the book, Zach proposes to run away with Cammie and to get off the grids. Cammie, despite kissing him multiple times, refuses. She leaves her CoveOps report for someone to find and flees the mansion. In Out of Sight, Out of Time, Cammie wakes up with no memory of her summer. Zach and Bex seem to have bonded, which Cammie confuses for love. She later realizes that they only took care of each other because they missed and needed Cammie the most. When Cammie left to chase down the circle, Zach went crazy and had a breakdown, even running away himself. He ran away in search for Cammie, and when he couldn't find her, he looked for his mother. Their relationship re-strengthens throughout the book. They passionately kiss after times of reassurance and become official boyfriend and girlfriend, even though its not stated directly. Cammie even mentions loving him towards the end of the book. In United We Spy, Cammie and Zach's relationship is more serious, considering they have a terrorist organization to take down. Their humor is a bit softer, but they still have a strong relationship.For example, a non-spoilery quote showing their serious relationship in UWS is: "I never knew there were this many stars." "I don't see them," he told me. His breath was warm on my neck, and he kissed the soft skin at the base of my hair. "I just see you." "That's one of your cheesier lines," ''I told him, but didn't move to make him stop. ''"It's the altitude," he told me. "I don't have enough oxygen in my brain." That summarizes their relationship in United We Spy. In the declassified epilogue at the end of UWS, Cammie is back for a ten year reunion with her classmates at the new Gallagher Academy. Zach proposes to her and the series ends with them engaged. Trivia According to UWS, her birthday is somewhere between January 7 and January 28. Category:GA Students Category:Female Category:Gallagher Girl Category:Boys